Tossin' and Turnin'
by zachsgreenpants
Summary: When Nathan leaves the band, Zach and Cameron grow closer together. But is their relationship tearing Allstar Weekend apart?
1. Tell me I'll be alright

Chapter 1: Tell me I'll be alright

"See ya, Nathan." Cameron said, looking over his shoulder. One of his best friends turned his back and walked away forever from the band. Cameron tried to stay strong outside, but inside he was a wreck.

"It's okay, Cameron," Zach said.

Cameron looked over at him. They were walking to the tour bus, getting the last of their stuff out. Cameron's lip quivered and Zach stopped to pull him close, hugging him. Cameron squeezed him tight.

"I know it's sad, but you gotta realize, this is what he chose. It's not because of us. He's still our friend," Zach murmured in his ear.

"I know man, it's just…the thought of him walking away forever. It's tough," Cameron whispered.

"It is tough. But we'll get through it…" Zach pulled him back and looked at him. "Together."

Cameron gave a little smile. "Together." He said.

It would get better, the band will survive. It's a temporary break in rhythm, but we'll pick back up again, Cameron thought.

They walked back to the tour bus slowly. It was hard for them to grasp that the tour was over. It was an incredible summer, full of so many memories.

Zach climbed up the stairs, followed by Cameron.

"Mikey man, didn't you wanna say goodbye?" Zach asked.

Mikey looked up at him, "No… I don't know if we'll ever be the same as we were before. So many things have changed…"

"I know, but still."

"It won't be the last time we'll talk. We'll work things out…" Michael said.

"Hopefully," Cameron said softly. They all looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. Nathan wasn't coming back. It's time to get over it and focus on what's coming.

"Hey guys, perk up. Our album comes out soon! Brand spanking new, full of great songs. Our fans will love it. There's no point in being sad," Dillon said.

"Of course they will! How hard did we work on it?" Zach said, plopping onto the couch. "I'm definitely gonna miss this bus," he said.

"Yeah…" Mikey said, looking around. "Got us some memories in here, huh?" He said raising his eyebrows. They all laughed, relieving the tension.

"Let's get outta here, and out to dinner," Dillon said.

Everyone hopped up and grabbed their stuff. Cameron took one last look at everything, and walked out, joining the others.


	2. In your eyes you selected me

Chapter 2: In your eyes you selected me

ZACH'S P.O.V.

We all decided to go to Taco Bell. I don't know why, but it seemed like a more fitting setting than a fancy restaurant. We never really were sophisticated.

I got out of the car and looked back as Cameron got out. He kept his face down, not meeting anyone's eyes. As he passed me, I put my hand on his shoulder and he stopped.

I leaned toward him and whispered in his ear, "C'mon man, it's not that bad. Try to perk up a little? Please?"

Cameron pulled away and looked at me. "For me?" I said.

He nodded once and sighed. Then he pulled me in for a hug. It wasn't just a friendly hug, he wrapped his arms tight around my waist, and I squeezed him back, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Sure…of course." He whispered.

"Thanks," I murmured back.

We pulled apart and walked into Taco Bell. My stomach was churning but I managed to eat 3 tacos. Cameron scarfed down 6 whole tacos, and 2 cups of soda.

As we got back into the car, Cameron was complaining about eating so much, and Mikey playfully punched him in the stomach. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. I smiled to myself, thinking this is how it's supposed to be.

CAMERON'S P.O.V.

When we got back to the hotel, we all went to our separate rooms. I was still feeling pretty down about Nathan, so I invited Zach and Mikey with me to do a surprise ustream. Mikey wanted to take a shower first, so Zach and I started it without him.

"Hey everyone!" I said when people began clicking their way over. We had about 400 viewers in about 5 minutes. Zach and I started goofing around, blasting music and dancing all around. We were having a blast. I really enjoyed hanging out with Zach, and I swear I was developing feelings for him.

When things calmed down a little, Zach suggested the fans type a dare for us to do. I was kinda nervous about that, but I let it slide. We had around 800 fans viewing at that point.

Immediately, everyone started typing at once. It was really hard to keep up.

"Uhhh, gosh, let's see…" Zach said, trying to read with everyone going crazy.

I pushed his hand away from the mouse and stopped the chat by clicking on the scroll bar.

"Here we go," I said. "I dare you to prank call Dillon."

"Let's do it!" Zach said, laughing. I smiled at him and told him to get the hotel phone.

"Okay, so…" Zach dialed Dillon's room number and started cracking up. I shushed him by covering his mouth with my hand. "Ewww!" I said when he licked my hand. He laughed at me so I wiped it off on his face. He caught my hand and held it there. I blushed and looked at him. Then Dillon answered the phone. I pulled my hand away.

"Uh, ahem," Zach said, clearing his throat. "Yes, this is Mr. Rodriguez. We have a very special offer for an...enlargement."

I bursted out laughing, and had to turn away and cover my mouth.

"What kind of enlargement? Um, well you know. A…foot one," he started cracking up and pulled the phone from his face. "I can't do it!" he whispered to me.

I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear. "Um, hello," I said, "Are you interested in-"

"Zach, I know it's you," he said.

"Damn! It's actually Cameron now, but how did you know?" I asked.

"I'm not stupid, I've been prank called by you guys too many times. Now please don't call me again, I'm trying to sleep!"

"You don't know how to have fun," I replied.

"Whatever," he said and hung up.

"He knew it was us." I said to Zach, pouting.

"I kinda figured," he said laughing.

"Let's pick another one." I said.

Using the same method, we tried to decide on one. The scroll bar went all the way down and all we could see is 'dare you to kiss each other!' 'kiss Zach!' and stuff like that. I tried explaining that we wouldn't so something like that. Zach stayed strangely quiet. I looked over at him, and he was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean, we could do it…" he said, his voice cracking. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Suddenly, my heart clenched and started beating faster. I got butterflies. I was imagining kissing Zach, and found myself staring at his lips. I looked up at his eyes and saw he was being serious.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to kiss him. Hell, I wanted to do more than that.

Zach started to lean toward me and grabbed my shoulders. I saw the chat going crazy in my peripheral vision, but all I could focus on was Zach. His perfect eyes, his perfect lips. My heart was going crazy, and my palms started sweating. I reached up and put my hands around him, running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. I felt him shiver, and I scooted toward him.

Was this really happening? I couldn't be sure. I leaned in, keeping my eyes locked with his.

We moved toward each other slowly. He gently cupped my face, and I heard him breathing hard. I closed my eyes and waited, surprised at how badly I wanted this. I pulled his face towards mine, and could feel his lips centimeters away. Just a little closer-

"Hey, guys! I told you to wait for me!" Mikey said, bursting into the room.

Zach and I jumped and pulled away from each other. I looked at Mikey, relieved that the towel was over his head, drying his hair. He didn't see what was just about to happen. I sighed, and mentally cursed Mikey for his horrendous timing.

I looked back to the chat, trying to ignore Zach staring at me. I still wasn't sure if he would have gone through with it…

We eventually finished the chat with limited awkwardness between Zach and I. Mikey never even found out about our almost kiss. I wasn't planning on letting him know anytime soon.

I announced that I was tired as hell, and to leave me alone. I glanced at Zach and saw him looking at me. I hesitated then winked at him. Turning away, I wondered if he would take the hint.

I went into my room, and started to get changed.

ZACH'S P.O.V.

I really don't know what the hell just happened. Since when did I have feelings for Cameron? I mean sure, he's my best friend. He's a great guy and all, but I've never wanted to kiss him.

But in that moment, that's all I wanted. Just to feel his lips curved around mine, moving together in harmony. And then Michael had to walk in and ruin it all.

But maybe all hope wasn't lost. I stood up, telling Mikey that I had to use the bathroom. I turned the corner and walked to Cameron's room. Once I got to his door, I considered just walking in, but then I realized that the door was locked. I rapped quietly on his door and a few seconds later, it clicked open.

I stared at Cameron for a moment, stunned by his hardened abs.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," I said back. He waved me in and I stepped toward him. He closed the door behind me and I turned to look back at him.

He stared back, neither one of us knowing what to say.

"Cameron, I-"

He cut me off by grabbing me and pulling me in. I hugged him back, inhaling his scent. I pulled away after a minute and looked into his eyes. And I knew he wanted what I did.

I pressed my lips to his softly, almost moaning out loud when he pushed back against mine. I moved my lips with his, breathing roughly. He opened his mouth, and I let him explore mine until I pushed his tongue back and we battled for dominance. He won, and I pushed him back against the door. I ran my fingers through his hair as we continued to make out.

I pushed my hips up against his, and heard him moan. It turned me on, and I pulled him to the bed. He pushed me down and pulled my shirt off, throwing it on the floor. I pulled him back to me, our lips connecting once more. He grinded his hips into mine, and we moaned together.

I didn't care who heard us. I was having the time of my life.


	3. This shouldn't be legal

Chapter 3: This shouldn't be legal

CAMERON'S P.O.V.

I woke up slowly in the morning, gathering my bearings. I opened my eyes and saw Zach laying next to me, shirt off, under my covers. I stared at his face, and watched him sleep. I can't believe what happened last night. We didn't go _all the way_, but we went pretty damn far. I closed my eyes and remembered how it felt to kiss him, to have him rub me just right…

I felt Zach start to stir beside me and I opened my eyes again. He rolled onto his side so that he was facing me. I looked at his lips, so plump and perfect. I spent a moment deliberating, then leaned over and pressed my lips to his. I felt him move, then he put his hand on the back of my head, holding me to him. I continued to kiss him, pulling him on top of me, and squeezing his ass. He moaned deep in his throat, which turned me on even more. I pushed his ass into me, grinding up to get the full force. His hands twisted in my hair. He pulled away to catch his breath, and I started kissing his cheek, moving down to his neck. I paused there then bit him, sucking at the flesh. He gasped, then moaned loudly, grinding into me even harder.

When I couldn't stand it anymore, I rolled us back over, me on top this time. We continued to make out, and I was grinding into him when he moaned out, "Cameron, please…"

I looked down at him, then sat next to him on the bed. I pulled his boxers off, and he grabbed my hand. He put it on his chest, slowly moving it down. He was breathing heavy as he reached below his bellybutton. He closed his eyes, and moaned loudly when my hand reached his penis.

I took over from there, slowly rubbing him up and down. He kept his eyes shut, moaning softly. I increased my speed, leaning over and kissing him. He grabbed my head, and moaned into me. I kept pumping him, and he was raising his hips in response.

"Mmmm…Cameron," he panted. He moaned out my name as he climaxed. I cleaned him up, then leaned back, gesturing to my crotch. He chuckled then got to work.

ZACH'S P.O.V.

Spending the night in Cameron's bed was amazing. I never knew I could get that much pleasure from anyone, let alone my best friend.

In the shower, I ran my hands over my chest, remembering what it felt like to have him touch me. I shivered then hurried to finish, knowing we were running late already.

I practically ran out to the lobby, dragging my suitcase behind me. I walked up to everyone and saw Cameron raise his eyebrows at my appearance. I stuck my tongue out at him, basically blaming him for my rushed look.

We all loaded up our luggage, then took a taxi to the airport. I would be spending two weeks in LA with Cameron, at his house. I was excited before. Now I was ecstatic. At the airport, I hugged Dillon and Mikey, telling them to text me as I would be bored as hell on the plane.

Cameron and I walked to our flight, making small talk about the weather. No, really. We were talking about the weather. Awkward.

Once we got in our seats, I pulled out my laptop and went on twitter. Cameron dared me to write something about last night, but I couldn't think of anything.

"I can't think of anything either," he said.

"Good." I replied.

He watched me type "on the plane with CameronAllstar , headed to LA!" and shook his head.

"You suck," he told me.

"I know," I said, winking at him. He laughed, and I smiled. I really loved hearing him laugh.

Halfway through the flight, I laid my head on his shoulder. He stroked my cheek, humming "Blame it on September". I closed my eyes, and listened to his heart beat. The steady rhythm plus his lullaby put me to sleep almost instantly.

CAMERON'S P.O.V.

I took my phone out of my pocket and snapped a picture of Zach asleep on my shoulder. I tweeted it, wondering what the fans would think if Zach and I ever started dating. Some of them would be happy, I guess, but most of them would probably be upset. So would our family members…and our crew. And Mikey and Dillon. It would get weird for them if Zach and I were kissing all the time.

And I hoped we were kissing all the time. But I wasn't sure. I don't know about Zach, but I still like girls. I really needed to talk this over with him.

Zach woke up with about an hour left of the flight.

"Hey," I said when he lifted his head up.

He grimaced and said, "Hey. Ugh, I've got a headache."

"I'm sorry. Want me to massage your head?"

"Yes," he said, laying his head onto my lap. I rubbed his temples and said, "Do I kinda wanted to talk to you…"

"About what?" he asked, looking up at me.

"About your…preferences?"

"Towards?"

"Men. Women."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We sat there in silence while he thought it over. After a minute, I broke the silence.

"Well?"

"I don't know Cameron, I'm still confused. What happened last night was… amazing, to say the least. But I like my other experiences, too. I'm not…gay," he said dropping his voice.

"I'm not either," I assured him. "Just confused…"

"We'll work things out," he said.

"I know," I replied.

"Let's look forward to our "vacation" to…experiment."

He winked at me and I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He sighed and closed his eyes. I moved down and quickly bit his lip.

He jumped up, cursing. "You little fucker…"

I laughed, pushing him, and he punched my shoulder.

"C'mon, you know you liked it," I teased him.

He glared over at me and I made a sad puppy dog face. He tried to keep a straight face but failed, and I leaned over to hug him.

"I did like it…" he whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed his neck.

"Don't think I'll forget that," I told him.


	4. You are afraid, you pushed me away

**Chapter 4: You are afraid, you pushed me away**

We goofed off for the next hour, then the plane landed and we walked out into the terminal. It stretched out in two directions, and a sign in front of us declared we were on the second floor.

"Okay, so where are we going? To the front?" Zach asked me.

"I guess so. There's supposed to be a cab waiting for us. I don't know if it's in the front or not but we can try."

We both looked around us. We had no idea where the "front" was. We decided to go downstairs and see if we could tell from there, but we found out that the first floor was underground, so we went back upstairs. I noticed the arrows pointing toward the first terminal, so I suggested following them.

"The first terminal has to be the front," I said.

"Okay, let's go. We're already 20 minutes late."

It took about 10 minutes to get to the first terminal, since the airport was so crowded. Luckily, Zach and I both had our hoods up, so no one recognized us. Or maybe they did, I don't know. No one asked for autographs or pictures at least.

We reached the end and stepped outside. The road was crazy, four lanes filled with cars, taxis, and buses.

"So how do we know which one is for us?" Zach asked me.

"I really don't know, Zach. Maybe there's a sign?"

We looked around for our cab, but we couldn't find it anywhere. I finally decided to call my dad, and he told me that the cab doesn't wait for more than half an hour.

"He said to wait here and he'll pick us up in 20 minutes." I told Zach.

"Can we go to the bathroom and get something to eat?"

"Sure."

We walked back through the terminal, stopping at the bathroom, then going to a McDonalds. I watched Zach scarf down a burger, and laughed when he got ketchup all over his face.

"You look so cute," I told him as he wiped it off with a napkin.

"Thanks…" he said, looking at me.

I looked back down at my meal, then checked the time. "We better get going," I told him. "We have 5 minutes."

He quickly finished his burger, then threw away his garbage while sipping at his soda. "Let's go." He said.

We walked to the front again, and quickly found my dad. He stood next to his car, waving his arms at us even though we were already headed his way. Zach and I were laughing at him as we put our luggage in the trunk. I slammed it shut, then got in.

"Thanks dad. Sorry you had to pick us up." I said.

"It's fine. I missed you." He said, wrapping his arm around me. I gave him an awkward car hug, then asked about the rest of the family. We chatted until he pulled up at our house.

"Get out," he said. "I got to get back to work."

"Bye dad." I said.

"See ya. Thanks." Zach told him.

We grabbed our luggage, then walked up to the door. I unlocked it, then stepped in.

"Wow. It's been a while since I've been home. This feels weird." I said.

Zach was looking around. "It looks different then since when I was here last."

We turned the corner and went into my room. It was slightly messy. I remember right before the tour started, when we had to pack. I was so excited to get out on the road. It feels good to have a break.

I dropped my suitcases on the floor, and fell onto my bed. "Ahhh," I said, snuggling with my pillow. "I missed my bed." I said.

Zach walked over and sat next to me. He lay down, stretching out. "I could so fall asleep right now," he told me.

"How about a swim instead?" I asked him, gesturing towards the pool outside.

"Hot tub?"

"Sure." I said, smiling.

We put swim trunks on, and walked outside. I turned on the hot tub, letting it heat up.

I stepped in and grabbed Zach's hand. I sat down and pulled him into my lap. He turned so that he was straddling me, his fingers running through my hair. I put my hands around his lower back, holding him onto me. He took a handful of water and poured it over my head. I laughed as I shook it off and he put his hands on either side of my face. I stared into his striking eyes, and he leaned in for a kiss.

I kissed him back, one hand on the nape of his neck, running through the hair there, the other wrapped around his waist. After a while, he started grinding into me again. I moved both hands to his lower back, to push him into me. We continued until I heard a car in the driveway next to us. Zach stopped and pulled away, sliding to the other side of the hot tub.

"It's okay, it's just Mr. Williams," I said, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him back onto me.

He jerked his hand away, saying, "Cameron, stop."

"What's wrong?"

He didn't answer me, he just looked around us. His eyes stopped on something, and I turned to see two people across the street talking, heads close together. One of them noticed us looking at them, and they immediately started walking away.

I looked back at Zach, but he was getting out of the hot tub.

I followed him into the house, but he was ignoring me.

"Zach." I said as I grabbed his shoulder. He shook me off but stayed in front of me.

"What's wrong? Who cares if people see us?" I asked him.

He exhaled, and finally looked at my face, an expression of anger on his.

"Because I'm not gay Cameron. I don't need pictures or videos of us "experimenting" all over the internet, ruining everything we worked for. If people thought we were gay, you know what they would say about our music? It wouldn't matter what they thought personally about it. You need to stop being so selfish by thinking about yourself all the time, the band is more important than us getting it on or whatever."

He stalked away, as I stood there in shock. I only moved when he slammed the bathroom door. I walked into my room, and grabbed a shirt. I slipped my shoes on and ran out the front door.

I was planning on going for a walk, but running felt good so I just continued. I ran for a while, to the trail about a mile east of my house. I slowed when I saw a bench, and stopped to sit down. I was breathing hard, trying anything to not think of what Zach said. But as soon as I stopped running, every word came back, snapping at me. I put my head in my hands, crying out of frustration.

How could he say that to me?


	5. I agree that we needed intermission

**Chapter 5: I agree that we needed intermission**

Cameron's P.O.V.

I sat on the bench for a while, the sky gradually getting darker and darker until it was night. I finally got up and started to walk back home, thoughts of Zach still filling my head. I started to go over what I wanted to say to him, but truth is, I was pissed.

Zach's P.O.V.

I hadn't meant to hurt Cameron's feelings. I really didn't. But something just made me snap, I don't know what it was.

I sat on the couch after calming down, but TV didn't do anything for me. I walked around outside, hoping to spot him, but I didn't see him anywhere.

I started to get worried. What if something happened to him? He didn't even grab his phone before he ran off, so I put it in my pocket, just in case. I walked back into his house, but I didn't know what to do. I wandered through the rooms, and ended up back in his. I spotted a guitar by his desk and picked it up. Sitting down, I started strumming. I began with a fast tempo, but slowed it down. I started humming, then found words.

An hour later, I had a song about Cameron.

Cameron's P.O.V.

I walked up to my house, seeing most of the lights on but no one else home. Of course Zach was in there. What was I going to say to him? Would he just ignore me? My heartbeat started to accelerate. I paused at the door, hesitating. I took a deep breath and opened it, stepping through.

I saw Zach sitting on the arm of the sofa, turned toward me, my guitar on his lap. Without looking up, he started to play. It was a slow song, simple yet upbeat.

"_When I first saw you,_

_Didn't know what I'd do._

_You were standing there,_

_Right then I wanted my share._

_But now,_

_Now I've gone and screwed it up,_

_And I'm wondering,_

_What can I do to make it up?_

_I made a fool of myself,_

_And I know you want me to go,_

_But please give me another chance,_

_And I promise you, my love will show"_

After a few more strums, the song ended. Zach stood up, placing the guitar on the couch, and slowly stepping toward me.

"Cameron, I'm sorry about what I said about you. I didn't mean it, and I feel terrible. Can you please forgive-"

I grabbed him and planted a kiss, cutting him off. He kissed me back, but pulled away.

"All you had to do was apologize," I told him. "I'm sorry about getting mad at you."

"Don't even try to say sorry. I'm the one who messed this all up." He replied.

"It's okay, you're forgiven. But you can go make me a sandwich, I'm starving."

He smiled and quickly kissed me again. He walked off to the kitchen, and I hopped up on the counter, watching him make my sandwich. He made one for himself, and we ate them on the couch, watching a random movie that was on.

Zach ended up leaning against my chest, and I had one hand on his head, playing with his hair, and the other holding his hand. I was focused on the movie, so I didn't notice when he fell asleep. I looked down and saw his eyes closed, all the stress of the day vanished from his face. I smiled at little innocent Zach, knowing fully well that he wasn't innocent at all.

When I heard a key in the front door, I pulled my hand out of Zach's and gently pushed him off of me, leaning him against the back of the couch. He woke up, startled, and I assured him that it was alright.

"My parents are home," I told him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the door. My dad walked in first, followed by my mom and Bridgit. I jumped up and hugged Bridgit, lifting her off the floor and spinning around. She screamed at me to stop, and when I put her down she hugged me again. I laughed at her and hugged my mom.

Everyone greeted Zach, then my mom told us to get ready for bed.

"I don't want you boys up all night, and then asleep all afternoon." She told us.

"Alright, alright, we'll go to bed. I'm pretty tired anyway." I replied.

Zach and I walked to my room. He sat on the bed while I cleared the floor and pulled out the air mattress and started to blow it up.

"Why can't I just sleep with you?" he asked me.

"Because, how weird would it be if my dad looked in on us and saw us sleeping together?" I replied.

"Who cares." He said. I looked over at him, but he refused to meet my eyes. I finished blowing up the mattress and threw a pillow and blanket on it. I walked over to Zach, and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"It's just for show anyway. You can sleep with me if you want," I said, smiling at him. He finally looked up at me. He smiled back and I leaned down to kiss him. He pulled me on top of him, and I pushed him down so that I was laying on top of him. We continued to kiss, but he stopped after a while. We ended up cuddling, not caring if my parents walked in.

And for the second night, I fell asleep with Zach Porter in my bed.

**_Note: I know this chapter is short. I'm sorry about that. But next chapter is really long, so don't worry! Thanks for reading and please review (:_**


End file.
